


The Untamed Cat boy

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Aki - Freeform, Anchen Ilya, Gen, Jeshika, Mau Akira Haru Fuyu Mei Lien, Pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: An untamed cat boy (A Yang) creates an army and takes over a village. Also gets taken away and later becomes a thing with two humans.





	The Untamed Cat boy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was early in the morning when a reddish brown eyed black cat shot out from under a house. This cat, Xue Yang or Chengmei, always started his days early, but also could sleep for hours. Said cat ran through the town near the mountain, knowing there was a village on that mountain he could take over. For now, he needed to recruit an army to help. Therefore, he went to where he knew Aki and Jeshika, his 'daughter' and her dog were already looking for food. He knew there were two cats, mates, just like him in that alley. They, like him, loved dogs and happened to have two dogs they technically owned. The dominant one, or top, Yuui, was a cream kitty with white paws and a white tail tip. The submissive or bottom, Lukaa, was a pretty calico cat with lots of white, and tabby in the red patches. The dogs were mates too, Reimei being pure black and Raimeki being black with tan and white.

He turned into his humanoid form once safely back there, and found the dogs and other cats. The cream cat was already in his blonde haired form, holding the calico kitty. A-Yang flicked his tail, then asked "Would you two like to join my army I'm forming?" They both tilted their heads a moment, then Yuui shrugged and said "Sure." They all turned to their cat forms and ran to where the dogs had the food, Jeshika actually being a fox dog. They ate, then went to find their human friends Makoto and Cota. The two human males were dating, and Mako had a deaf white dog named Shiro, while Co had a wolf-dog named Jester. Those two were mates as well, and seemed to love each other dearly. They found them in the front yard of the small house, and A-Mei recruited them as well. They then all went looking for Vance, Jonah, Stella, and Jessie next, as well as the pets.

Vance and Stella are light brown and blonde haired human siblings, and Jonah and Jessie are their lovers. Jonah is a black cat/black haired boy, and his sister Jessie is ginger. Her cat form is white with a ginger tabby head and tail, and her eyes, like his, are brown. The pets are white rabbit sisters named Petal and Pearl, and are loved dearly. Again, he recruited them and earned an affirmative confirmation, then they went walking again. Kin, Qin, and their son Shikaoka were out on the sidewalk running around. They were all foxes, and Qin had given birth to Shika before realizing she was actually a he. He'd gotten the sex change, and now actually was a male, at least in his humanoid form. Anyhow, they said yes when recruited, and joined the group as they headed to the mountain. There were rumors of a ghost or a demon on the mountain, as well as a guy that could control wolves.

Turned out they weren't wolves, they were just Inuit Eskimo dogs named Kerry and Gold. Kerry, daughter of Mariah whom belonged to the human's parents, is a pretty blue (gray) and white dog. Her son, actually a Golden Retriever Eskimo dog, has slightly longer golden fur like his dad, but white like mom. Anyhow, the human was named Arinth, and the demon was Vincent. Yes, he is in fact a demon, not a ghost, a gorgeous golden haired demon. He and the black haired boy seemed to already be lovers. Anyhow, they were recruited and said yes.

A-Yang now had his army, and they headed to the village.

-skip a couple months, some dipstick informed A-Lan and A-Chen...-

The cats all hissed when they smelled the strange humans, the strangers, coming towards them. The others were in their animal forms too, except the humans of course. Vincent shook his brown horned blonde head, and lashed his tail around, in fact having one. He might be an Incubus, considering the end of his tail happened to be heart shaped. Anyway, the foxes growled and blocked their son, the dogs growled, and the cats hissed again. Jessie and Jonah squeaked when they were picked up by their human lovers. They nuzzled into them, then put their ears back when the men came into view...A-Yang froze when he saw up close how hot these guys actually were, and before he could shift forms he was grabbed...He growled and tried to scratch the man in white. However, said man began to pet him, and he snarled at himself when he began to purr and relax.

They whistled to the other animals, nodding to the humans and demon to follow, then turned to go. The others shrugged or lowered their heads, then went with the humans back down to the town. There were two vans there, and the white clad man got in the driver's seat of one with A-Yang in his lap. The pup Jeshika, and Aki, were quick to jump into that van. Kin, Qin, and Shikaoka got in that van as well, and so did Vincent, Arinth, and his dogs. He squeaked when the demon put him on said demon's lap... which couldn't be legal but whatever. The others got in the other van with the man in black clothing, or rather dark gray. It was spring, so of course he wasn't going to be wearing black at this point then.

-skip again for kids meeting, or rather teenagers. There will be one more skip after this-

They were all living on a huge plot of land together, with a nice and big house because it turned out these guys were rich. Everyone loved it here, and had their own rooms and attached bathrooms. Well, obviously the room was made up for two or three people each. Anyhow, the pets loved it here too, and the dogs got to run with their humans and animal people on the lands. They'd also met Jing and Annika, A-Chen's adopted daughter and her...wife, or fiancé. Anyhow, the two of them were trying to adopt a kid together, but anyway. The two men and their newly gotten boyfriend went into the town with Jeshika and Aki. It wasn't the town by the mountain, it was a much nicer town. Anyhow, they went to the park and saw four boys there, one or two looking to be fourteen. The middle one looked fifteen or sixteen, and the oldest one looked eighteen, already an adult. 

Anyhow, the boys immediately took notice of the red and white husky mix, as did the black and white husky with them. The black and white husky rushed over to sniff the mix. They then ran off together to play, and the others watched a moment then turned back to the three men and the girl. They introduced themselves as Jingyi (Lan), Sizhui (Lan, formerly Wen), Rulan (Jin), and Ouyang Zizhen. The family introduced themselves as well. They then all began to talk to each other, soon smiling and laughing. 

The dogs came running back, panting and flopping down each with a wag of the tail.

-last skip, pups are also here-

Jing and Annika finally had gotten their son, and he was two years old now, a happy and healthy boy. They'd named him Anchen Ilya, a Chinese and Russian name that was lovely. Anyway, the three men had also gotten kids, four of them, half human and half Neko. They'd been either dumped by humans, abandoned by family, or put there for safety by their parents. Thank heaven that the three men had heard them, or rather A-Yang had heard them. It had been raining, so of course the two humans hadn't heard the tiny, pitiful cries, but the cat male had. Anyhow, Haru, Fuyu, Mau Akira, and Mei Lien as they were named, were theirs. A-Mei was fiercely protective of the human Neko hybrids he saw as his. Of course, one day when they could talk they'd call him A-Niang, mother. Anyhow, they couldn't talk yet, and slept rather a lot, which was normal for kittens and kids this young.

There also happened to be three pups in the house now, four month old pups named Natsu, Fae, and Fai. They belonged to Fairy and Aki, and seeing as the boys were over often this was the perfect place for them. Well, Fae was going to be taken home by sixteen year old Rulan soon. Fai was going to a woman named Jessica, whom was dating two people. Natsu was staying right here with Jeshika, her precious brown and white little boy.

(and there's the end, might write a separate sexual thing for Song/Xue/Xiao though  
Also, since I said no more skips, I'll just say it here: two years later, or last year, the boys and Jeshika moved into a place together. It's just down the way from the big house, and Zizhen has a place on the other side of them)

End


End file.
